Kisah Tanpa Nama
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: "Haahh... Gon mana mau diajak bolos pelajaran..."/"Dilarang membolos, Zaoldyeck-san."/HEH? Apa-apaan ini! Menyebalkan! Tapi aku cukup menikmatinya." Killua menyeringai./ONE SHOT!/Read and Review, PLEASE?


**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**presents**

**.**

**a 2011 HUNTER x HUNTER FanFiction**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**.**

**Kisah Tanpa Nama**

**.**

**T-Rated**

**Romance/Drama/Slight Humor**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Canon—Alternate Timeline, Typo, (i'm trying so hard not to make it)OOC, aneh, abal, gaje**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**~I've Warned You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Anak laki-laki dengan <em>skateboard <em>barunya yang berwarna merah itu menengadah langit biru luas di atasnya seraya mengunyah segumpal permen karet. Sesekali benda kenyal berwarna merah muda itu ditiupnya hingga membentuk balon kecil di mulutnya, dan meletup tak lama setelahnya. Iris berwarna _royal blue-_nya tampak bercahaya tertimpa sinar matahari pagi.

Bocah berambut jabrik keperakan yang kini menginjak usia 14 tahun itu menegakkan punggungnya yang sejak tadi disandarkannya pada tiang listrik di pinggiran jalan Yorknew City. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya.

Rapih.

Eh? Sejak kapan seorang Killua Zaoldyeck tampak rapih?

"Hahh... waktunya sekolah..."

Benar. Ini Killua Zaoldyeck yang pembunuh bayaran itu. Anak laki-laki Silva Zaoldyeck yang bersahabat karib dengan Gon Freecss, bocah super hiperaktif yang memiliki semangat luar biasa dalam mencapai apapun keinginannya.

Baiklah, kembali lagi pada Killua Zaoldyeck dengan baju seragamnya yang tampak lebih rapih dari biasanya. _Sweater _abu-abu pucat yang terlihat baru disetrika dan dasi merah maroon itu bertengger manis di antara kerah kemeja putihnya. Dengan tatapan bosan yang ia edarkan ke sekelilingnya, ia menaiki _skateboard_ merah itu dan meluncur menuju daerah barat Yorknew City, SMP Quiteria.

.

.

.

"Pssstt pssstt~"

"Hei, kalian ini kenapa?"

"Eh? Kau belum tahu?"

"Nawaki-_sensei_ harus dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Iya, aku juga dengar. Karena kecelakaan kereta yang kemarin itu, 'kan?"

"Ahh, semoga Nawaki-_sensei_ cepat sembuh, _ne_~"

Killua baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti ketika ia tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Nawaki-_sensei _nggak masuk," jawab seorang cowok berkacamata tebal, ketua kelas Killua. "Jadi mungkin untuk pelajaran olahraga hari ini nggak bakal ada guru yang membina."

"Eh?" Killua menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Padahal ia baru saja ingin menantang guru olahraganya yang mirip Leorio itu bermain voli. Tapi sepertinya jam olahraga kali ini cowok Zaoldyeck itu tidak bisa lagi bersenang-senang. Ah, bosan rasanya tidak bisa sekelas dengan Gon. Sekarang siapa lagi yang bisa diajak bermain? Padahal tahun lalu Killua bisa cukup bersenang-senang karena sekelas dengan Gon di kelas 1-3. Sial sekali, saat kenaikan kelas dua bulan lalu kelas mereka malah dipisah.

Killua menghembuskan napas berat. Ia mengurungkan niatnya mengambil beberapa bola voli dari tempat penyimpanan dan berbalik kembali mengganti pakaiannya. Namun, belum sempat ia membalikkan badannya—

"_Minna~_ tunggu sebentar!"

Suara cempreng ketua kelasnya, Axton Launcelat, menghentikan seluruh gemuruh kekecewaan semua teman-temannya di koridor depan ruang ganti. "Aku baru saja dapat pemberitahuan," jelas cowok berkacamata itu. "Pelajaran olahraga tetap berlanjut—soalnya bakal ada yang menggantikan Nawaki-_sensei_ sementara ini."

"Oh—pasti guru baru itu, ya?" tanya seorang siswi berambut merah kecokelatan pendek.

"Hn ya—mungkin," jawab Axton seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Yosh, semuanya ke lapangan sekarang!"

Killua menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Guru baru?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Akhirnya, dengan langkah berat yang begitu dipaksakan, ia menyeret kaki-kakinya—mengikuti langkah sang ketua kelas yang berlari-lari kecil menuju lapangan.

.

.

.

Rambut biru acak-acakan.

Iris mata sewarna emas.

Kulit bak porselen.

Dan tinggi badan yang bahkan tidak mencapai 157 senti.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu bulan enam belas hari, Killua bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lagi—melihat pemandangan di depannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang di yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi datar.

Seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 hanya bisa memasang tampang cengo melihat Killua yang tidak hentinya tertawa dengan sebelah tangan memegangi perutnya yang mungkin mulai kram, dan tangan satunya yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah si-guru-baru-pengganti-Nawaki-_sensei_.

"Psst, Killua," bisik Axton di telinga Killua yang (masih) tertawa. "Nggak sopan, tahu."

Mengabaikan peringatan ketua kelasnya, Killua masih saja terus tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu sehingga penerus keluarga besar Zaoldyeck itu hanya bisa meredakan tawanya satu oktav.

Perlahan, tawa tidak jelas itu mereda—digantikan oleh cengiran nakal khas Killua, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya, dan empat taringnya yang sedikit mirip taring kucing.

"MACHI!" serunya pada sang guru baru seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya pada celana _training_-nya. "Ternyata kau gu—ADAAAAWW~!"

Belum sempat Killua menyelesaikan kalimatnya, telinga kiri bocah itu dijewer dengan (cukup) keras oleh sang _ex-member _Genei Ryodan.

"Anak tidak sopan," desis Machi seraya memicingkan matanya.

"Adu-aduuuhh iya, maafkan aku, Machi—"

"Panggil aku Machi-_sensei_."

"I-iya iya—ba-baik, _Sensei_—aaaww~"

"Hn." Dengan sekali hentakan, Machi melepas jeweran mautnya pada telinga kiri Killua—yang sekarang telah berubah keunguan. Mata emas wanita itu kini memandang seluruh siswa-siswinya yang menatapnya sedikit ngeri. Ia menghela napas berat. "Dengar semuanya," jelas Machi. "Namaku Machi, guru pengajar olahraga baru di sekolah ini. Dan aku akan menggantikan Nawaki-_san _untuk sementara waktu sampai kesehatan beliau pulih seutuhnya. _Yoroshiku_."

"_Yoroshiku, _Machi-_sensei_," ucap seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 serempak, kecuali Killua yang masih sibuk mengatur ulang bentuk telinganya. Ah, sekarang ini ia hanya berharap agar telinganya tidak berubah bentuk seperti telinga rakun atau kukang.

"Baiklah, untuk pemanasan, sekarang semuanya lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali!" seru Machi setelah sebelumnya memamerkan segaris senyum tipis.

Dengan sedikit gerutuan kecil dari mulut murid-murid itu, akhirnya mereka mengikuti perintah sang guru baru dan mulai melangkahkan kaki berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

Killua hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes namun langsung diurungkan niatnya ketika mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Machi. Bocah berambut jabrik itu akhirnya turut berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi lapangan—mengikuti teman-temannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Gon yang tengah menatap ke arah lapangan dari kelasnya di lantai tiga.

.

.

.

Koakan gagak menggema hampir di seluruh penjuru langit Yorknew City, menemani sang jingga yang hendak kembali ke peraduannya. Namun meski begitu, jalanan utama di kota sibuk itu tetap saja ramai. Tampak beberapa pegawai kantoran yang berlalu lalang di trotoar kota—hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kios-kios yang mulai menawarkan jajanan mereka kepada para pejalan kaki, serta siswa-siswi sekolah menengah yang tampak baru pulang dari sekolah.

Di sebuah kios kecil di tepi trotoar kota yang mulai kemerahan karena matahari senja itu, tampak Killua sedang duduk menopang dagu seraya menyeruput susu coklat yang tadi dipesannya. Kepala keperakannya menengadah menatap langit yang mulai menampakkan kerlip-kerlip kecil berliannya.

"Sendirian saja?"

Suara itu lagi.

Killua menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan tampang bosan—mendapati seorang wanita mantan anggota organisasi pembunuh tengah berdiri menatapnya.

Machi masih mengenakan setelan baju _training _merah mudanya. Wanita bertampang sadis itu sekilas tampak cantik dalam jabatannya sebagai guru olahraga. Rambut awut-awutannya masih terikat _ponytail_ tinggi dan bibir pinknya masih tampak berkilau.

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Killua.

Machi kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Killua. "Indah, ya," ujarnya pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kota—lampu-lampu yang mulai dihidupkan, menambah gemerlap kota menjelang petang.

"Kau nggak bersama Hisoka?" tanya Killua tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Genei Ryodan sudah terpisah-pisah," jawab Machi. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan badut itu di sebuah restoran di kota ini, seminggu yang lalu. Setelah itu aku nggak melihatnya lagi."

"Gon pasti senang kalau bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Kurasa juga begitu."

Hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Machi..."

"Hn?"

"Aku berharap kau terus jadi guru kami saja."

Sebelah alis Machi terangkat.

"Yahh~ Paling nggak kesadisanmu sedikit berkurang," lanjut Killua. "Kau tahu, dulu kau pernah membuatku sedikit takut."

"Minta maaf karena pernah mematahkan beberapa tulang rusukku!"

"Hee? Aku 'kan hanya ingin menolong Gon waktu itu!"

Machi menghela napas. Ia menoleh ke arah Killua dengan menunjukkan muka tergarangnya. "Aku duluan," ujarnya seraya menepuk kepala bocah itu pelan. _Well_, anak laki-laki itu sudah sedikit lebih tinggi darinya sekarang. Jadi ia hanya bisa menepuk kepala jabriknya jika ABG Zaoldyeck itu sedang duduk.

Iris _royal blue _Killua mengikuti sosok Machi yang beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah lampu merah, hendak menyeberang jalan.

Lampu berubah merah, menandakan semua kendaraan harus berhenti di depan _zebra cross._

Menandakan para pejalan kaki sudah boleh menyeberang jalan.

Namun kejadian itu begitu cepat.

Memang tidak secepat kelajuan cahaya di ruang hampa.

Kelopak mata Machi baru saja berkedip dan sekarang semuanya tampak putih. Bukan. Bukan karena ia buta. Mungkin cahaya lampu taksi yang tiba-tiba menyerang pupilnya, membuatnya menahan napas sejenak—dan segalanya terasa bergerak begitu lambat.

Jerit pilu menggema.

Ya. Hanya teriakan-teriakan histeris yang dapat ia dengar sekarang.

Apa-apaan itu?

Masa seorang Machi—yang notabene adalah mantan anggota Genei Ryodan, organisasi yang pernah begitu meresahkan masyarakat dan para mafia—mati semudah itu? Dengan cara tidak elit—tertabrak taksi yang melaju begitu kencang ke arahnya tanpa ia sadari? Tidakkah Machi terlalu gesit untuk sebuah taksi biasa seperti itu?

Hei, ke mana Machi yang selalu tepat dalam mengandalkan _feeling_ dan instingnya?

"Tumben kau nggak peka."

Suara menyebalkan itu terdengar jelas. Tidak sayup-sayup seperti jeritan dan bisik-bisik tak jelas di sekitarnya. Suara yang sekarang jadi sedikit lebih nge-_bass _dibanding dua tahun lalu.

Tunggu.

Siapa sih itu?

Machi membuka matanya perlahan, menampilkan sepasang iris keemasan sayu yang mempesona. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali—berusaha melihat dengan jelas sesuatu di hadapannya.

Seperti mata kucing.

Warnanya _royal blue_.

Killua Zaoldyeck.

"Kau menolongku?" Machi berusaha bangkit dari pembaringan tak nyaman itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Masih di trotoar pusat Yorknew City. Orang-orang yang mengerumuninya sudah beranjak pergi setelah beberapa kali menggumamkan ucapan syukur.

Killua tidak menjawab. Ia hanya duduk bersila seraya menatap Machi lekat-lekat, tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatap mereka aneh karena hanya duduk di trotoar tanpa bersautan sedikit pun.

"Kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan kemampuanmu, ya," ucap Killua akhirnya. Kini senyum kucing nakal terukir di wajah khas rubah itu.

"Nggak juga," sahut Machi seraya membuang muka. "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Haa kau ini..." Killua menghela napas, menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang bertautan di belakang kepala jabrik keparakan itu. "Kan aku sudah bilang," lanjutnya. "Aku lebih suka kau jadi guru kami seterusnya. Kalau kau mati mana bisa jadi guru lagi?"

Machi diam.

Ia menatap bocah yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Machi.

Dan tepat setelah Killua membuka kedua matanya karena ucapan Machi—

CUP

—satu kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kirinya.

Oke. Mata berwarna _royal blue _itu terbelalak tak percaya.

Iris yang biasanya kelam itu kini menatap punggung sang guru baru yang berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di belokan.

Tangan kiri bocah mantan pembunuh bayaran itu bergerak pelan, menyentuh bekas kecupan yang membuat hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbakar—meski wajahnya kini sudah merah padam.

Pipi kirinya masih bersuhu normal kok. Tapi mengapa seluruh tubuhnya jadi mendidih begini?

"Si-sial."

Killua menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Malu jika harus memperlihatkan pada dunia bahwa wajahnya mendadak terbakar.

"Killua?"

Suara Gon berhasil membuat sang Zaoldyeck mendongakkan kepalanya. "Gon!" serunya seraya nyengir lebar.

"Kau ngapain di situ?" tanya Gon seraya menawarkan Killua tangan kanannya untuk membantu cowok berambut jabrik itu berdiri. "Aku mencarimu, tahu!"

"Maaf, maaf—tadi habis nolongin Machi—"

"—_sensei_," koreksi Gon.

"—Machi-_sensei_ yang nyaris ketabrak taksi."

"Ketabrak taksi? Benarkah?"

"He'eh."

"Mana _sensei _sekarang?"

"Sudah pergi."

"Yahh, sayang sekali," ujar Gon kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin menyapanya setelah hari ini nggak sempat ketemu di sekolah."

"Hahh apa-apaan," protes Killua. "Wanita berwajah besi begitu."

"Tapi senang rasanya bisa berkumpul lagi!" seru Gon senang. Pancaran mata onyx-nya tampak berbinar-binar. "Seandainya Leorio bisa jadi pengurus UKS di sekolah kita, ya."

"Eh? Jangan sampe, deh." Killua melirik Gon dengan ekspresi jijik. "Orang itu memalukan, tahu."

"Jangan bilang gitu, Killua!"

"Haahh berisik! Sudah, ayo pulang!"

"Whoaa—hei! Jangan tarik-tarik~"

.

.

.

Pelajaran matematika, kelas 2-2, SMP Quiteria.

"Ssstt." Seseorang menepuk pundak Axton dari belakang.

"Apa?" Axton menoleh, meminimalkan suaranya sekecil mungkin.

Killua nyengir kuda. "_Taichou_, aku mau bolos jam ini," bisik Killua.

"Kau gila?" Axton mencuri-curi pandang ke arah guru matematikanya yang sedang sibuk menulis di papan. "Bagaimana caranya? Kalau ketahuan kau bisa dihukum, bodoh."

"Nggak bakal ketahuan." Killua menyeringai. "Aku jamin, deh."

"Kalau _sensei _menanyakanmu gimana?"

"Bilang saja aku nggak masuk hari ini."

"Tapi di buku absensi kau tertulis hadir, Killua."

"Kalau begitu bilang saja aku lagi di UKS."

"Kau jangan be—"

"AXTON LAUNCELAT!" panggil suara kebapakan dari arah depan kelas.

Axton menolehkan kepalanya takut-takut. "Y-ya, _Sensei_?"

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" kacamata guru brewokan itu berkilat berbahaya. "Kenapa kau tidak mencatat penjelasan tadi di buku, hah?"

"_A-ano... Sensei_, ta-tadi—" Axton menoleh ke belakang, tangannya bergerak-gerak kaku hendak menunjuk Killua yang duduk di belakangnya. "Eh?" dan sang ketua kelas terbelalak kaget.

Bangku itu kosong.

"Axton?"

Axton berkeringat dingin.

Sial! Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa Killua itu salah satu keturunan Zaoldyeck yang secara khusus terlatih untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh profesional. Bergerak cepat tanpa diketahui orang meruapakan hal sepele bagi mereka.

Axton menepuk dahinya. Mengapa ia baru mengingatnya sekarang?

.

.

.

Sial.

Gon tidak mungkin mau diajak bolos. Untuk yang keseratuskalinya, Killua mengelilingi gedung sekolah sendirian—saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ia menatap ke luar jendela koridor lantai tiga. Tampak beberapa murid sedang melakukan senam di lapangan. Tapi mana gurunya? Machi 'kan guru olahraga pengganti Nawaki-_sensei_, mestinya wanita itu terlihat mengawasi murid-murid yang sedang berolahraga.

Sebelah alis Killua terangkat. _Masa orang itu nggak masuk hari ini?_, pikir Killua.

Tanpa ambil pusing, dengan sekali hentakan—Killua telah berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Ia menatap sebuah pohon ek besar yang berdiri kokoh di belakang gedung. Ah, tidur siang sebentar mungkin tidak jadi masalah.

Killua memanjat pohon rindang itu.

Setelah berada pada pijakan dahan yang cukup nyaman, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang utama pohon—memposisikan tubuhnya agar rileks. Pejamkan mata, dan ia bisa menikmati tidur siang yang selalu diimpikan anak-anak nakal di seluruh dunia tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

.

.

Satu detik.

.

.

Dua detik.

.

.

**BRAAAKK**

Killua jatuh menabrak tanah keras di bawah pohon. Tubuhnya kaku, tak bisa digerakkan. Seolah ia terikat dengan kuat oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

Eh? Tidak terlihat?

Killua mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari orang yang dengan seenak udelnya mengganggu tidur siangnya dengan serangan tingkat tak terelakkan itu.

"Machi..." desis Killua.

Perlahan, tampaklah benang-benang kebiruan membelit tubuh Killua. Rantai benang itu bercahaya kebiruan akibat terpaan sinar matahari siang, menuntunnya pada tangan kanan sang pengendali yang menggenggam benangnya dengan kuat.

Machi menatap Killua dengan pandangan bosan. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah _shinai. _"Dilarang membolos," ujarnya dengan nada sedingin es.

"Iya, aku kembali ke kelas, deh." Killua mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Lepasin dulu tapi."

Dengan bunyi 'pits' pelan, benang-benang yang mengikat Killua terputus—membuat bocah itu bisa kembali menggerakkan otot-ototnya. Killua terseyum senang. Ia hendak bangkit, setelah sebelumnya sempat mengutuk Machi dalam hati—bersiap untuk balas dendam pada guru barunya itu.

Namun bukan Genei Ryodan namanya jika Machi tidak menyadari rencana balas dendam murid nakal di depannya.

Tak sampai sepersekian detik, ujung _shinai-_nya telah berada di leher Killua. Sekali lagi, cukup untuk mengekang gerakan anak itu.

Mata Killua melebar. Sejenak ia terkejut, meski hanya sebuah _shinai_—itu bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Apalagi seorang Machi yang memegangnya. Tapi detik berikutnya raut wajah terkejut itu berubah. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai. Kuku-kuku tangannya melancip bak kuku iblis, dengan urat-urat yang tampak menegang pada kulit tangannya.

Machi menahan napas.

Seperempat detik ketika ia mengerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya telah terhempas ke belakang—hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok belakang gedung. Ketika ia tersadar bahwa Killua telah berada tepat di depannya dengan jarak begitu dekat, mengunci sisi kanan-kirinya.

"Kau lupa ya, kalau aku ini Zaoldyeck," bisik Killua di telinga Machi.

Mata _royal blue _itu tidak terlihat, tertutup poninya yang menjuntai.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Machi terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar tatkala bibir dingin Killua menyapu bibirnya, menekan-nekannya lembut—menyesapi setiap rasanya.

Cukup lama untuk menyadari ini ciuman pertamanya—juga Killua, setelah akhirnya cowok berwajah rubah itu melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Machi yang hanya berdiri memandanganya bingung.

"Rasanya enak." Killua menjilati bibirnya sendiri. "Lain kali aku mau lagi, ya? Sampai nanti~"

Dan dengan itu, Killua telah berlari-lari kecil kembali ke arah gedung utama, meninggalkan Machi yang masih terperangah dengan tindakan muridnya itu.

Kesalkah Machi?

Tapi apa yang membuat bibirnya membentuk segaris senyum tipis?

_Well, _tidak ada yang pernah tahu.

.

.

.

Dan satu hal lagi yang paling Killua sukai dari _**pelajaran**_ membolos adalah; ekstra rasa manis pada rongga mulutnya meski tidak harus makan puding vanilla di kantin. Rasa manis dan panas muncul bersamaan.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, matematika jadi sangat menyenangkan bagi Killua.

Juga, sejak petang kemarin, pipinya jadi terasa selalu panas dan memerah. Dan hal ini hanya disadari oleh Gon.

Hei, asal kau tahu saja—bagi orang-orang _itu_, jika kau sudah jatuh cinta, perbedaan umur jadi benar-benar tak terlihat!

Begitukah, Killua Zaoldyeck?

.

.

.

.

**おしまいだよ！**

**[It's The End!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

**_sensei : guru_  
><strong>

_**Shinai : pedang dari bambu yang biasanya digunakan saat latihan Kendo.**_

**Yuhuuu halo semuanyaa~! Rei di sini—untuk pertama kalinya—nyasar ke fandom HxH! ^^ boleh yaa? Gimana? Gimana? Aneh kah? Gaje kah? Jelek kah? Masih banyak typo? *dihajar rame-rame*  
><strong>

**Pertama dan langsung pake crack pair? Ahahaha rei tahu, KilluaxMachi mungkin emang Cuma rei aja yang suka. Soalnya mereka Cuma berinteraksi sedikit di animenya (=="a) sekalian pengen lengkapin genre romance di fandom ini (^^a) semoga sukaaa~**

**Si Bunga (**Devil's of Kunoichi**) malah nyaranin pake GonxPakunoda! Huaa dasar Bunga mesum! *dijitak Bunga* xD**

**Makasih buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ^^ ntar rei pasti bakal lanjutin fic yang belom diapdet deh (~_~) hn, akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
